gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Violet Diamond
Violet Diamond is a defective Homeworld Gem, and an original Gem created by GemCrust. Appearance Previous Violet Diamond has neon pink skin, and dark purple, short hair, that has a big flick in the back. She has thin purple eyes with black pupil's and a slightly pointy nose. She has large purple shoulder pads and white arm-length fluffs. She has small plump lips with a facial mole on her left cheek. She has a spherical upper and lower torso and a large layered dress that has a layer of translucent fabric that dangles slightly lower than the rest of her skirt. She also has long purple boots. Current Violet Diamond is very similar to how she used to appear. She still has the same color scheme and outfit on her upper half. She still retains the same body shape. Her facial mole is now shaped like a diamond and her face appears thinner, along with her hair, which now has a higher fringe. She still has the same pants, however her dress now only has one layer, instead of the former three. Personality Nothing is known about Violet Diamond's personality yet. Abilities Violet Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Trivia * She was a "prototype" of Red Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155954784812/ * She doesn't have a court.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161291644817/ * It was announced that she was never intended to be a part of GemCrust's canon, until fans demanded that GemCrust bring her back. ** She was then introduced back into the canon as a defective Diamond that was bubbled the very moment she was formed, by Yellow Diamond. ** She is trapped in a Gem key, a device that allows for the imprisoned Gem to be used in a multitude of ways, inside her bubble.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158900814742/ * She was made before Red Diamond and only Yellow Diamond and White Diamond know of her existence.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156543522367/ * She's an off-color Gem.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161260033887/ ** If she were able to escape confinement somehow, Violet Diamond would join up with the Off Colors.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161289497077/ ** GemCrust is planning on having Ice rescue her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161991416887/ * She's more or less powerful when compared to other Gems, but not as powerful as a real Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161290180767/ * It has been stated that Violet Diamond will become a Crystal Gem once Ice sends her back to Earth and pops the bubble.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162300572727/ Gemology Gemstone Information * The fuss over violet and purple diamonds is recent as far as controversies go. Collectors of fancy color diamonds could only dream of owning these colors until the discovery of violet diamonds in Australia in the 1980's and a fluke find of purples in Russia a decade later. Yet even then, scientists doubted their eyes. * Collecting and Classifying Fancy Coloured Diamonds refuses to recognize the violet diamond as a separate and distinct category. But it’s not because such stones are too purple. It’s because they’re too blue. ** Author Stephen Hofer says that at the time of the book’s publication in 1998 he had not yet found any diamonds that measured in the violet region of the spectrum using an electronic colorimeter. To him, most violet stones measured in the blue and were best classified as such. Gemstone Gallery Violet Diamond 122517.png Yellow Diamond and Violet Diamond size comparison.png|Size comparison to Yellow Diamond. Violet Diamond Bubbled.png|Violet Diamond inside Yellow Diamond's bubble. References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Diamonds Category:Original Characters Category:Defective Gems Category:Bubbled Category:Off Colors